borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kaushiktalukdar/Digi Peak - Gaige OP7 to OP8
I had a love hate relation with Gaige. Initially i loved her cause of deathtrap. Then i hated her as DT was not a tank. Then i loved her again as with moxxi guns (kitten) & DT's help was excellent for mobbing. Then in Digistruct Peak, was turning out to be a failure. Elemental guns were not killing things fast enough. And i was dying a lot. A LOT. But then something happened. I dumped elemental and got myself a DPUH. Rest everything remained almost same. And was back on the killing train. Things started dropping fast. Not because of DPUH but DT. He was on a rampage, so was I. Rest of the team was enjoying vacation. And today, after a gap of a month, tried Digistruct Peak as my Gaige was stuck in OP7 for quite sometime. Failing to get past Dukino's Mom or the boss mobs soon after. At first i failed. 2 times in a row. I blamed by OP5 DPUH and got myself a OP7 DPUH (non-torgue grip so reload time was slightly long but who cares). Everyone got DP'd. Be it Scorch (one was insta KO'd by my DT), Dukino's Mom (bitch died a horrible death), Black Queen (again DT took one out and i got the second) or be it the numerous surveyors, Bone Head or any xyz bandit. I used the following setup: OP7 DPUH Grog nozzle OP7 Casual Flakker OP6 Slag Norfleet Grounded blue roid shield/Turtle Shield (latter is for health gating against Dukino's Mom) OP2 Chain Lightning Sheriff Badge with near perfect stats OP6 Legendary Mechromancer/Anarchist OP6 Twister Bone of Ancients for all elements (just in case) OP7 Shock Pimperal to take out the tankbots & saturn from a distance. At 250+ stacks, Pimperal did decent damage but only 20% of the shots were registered as hit on Saturn (which is a huge target). Took me 200 bullets to kill that piece of metal crap. I was caught off guard by the assassins when they all spawned at once. I was thinking some bandit mob will spawn followed by the assassins. But luckily my DT was ready and he took care of 2, while i cleaned the rest. But the real test was the 4 turrets near the end. The position was worse. And my technique to take them out can well be described as "Guerrilla Technique". But at the end all 4 were gone with a bit of daredevilish moves. Surprisingly (or maybe not), OMGWTF died extremely fast. At 280 stacks, distracted by DT, my DPUH took it out faster than say Badass Constructor. One reason was, it stayed slagged for quite a long time and exposed its side allowing me to empty 2 mags. Its health bar reduced to 10%. And soon enough, it was gone. I must say was relieved. But then i have 3 other class stuck at OP7: Siren, Soldier & Krieg. No rest for the wicked. Oh and 0 is stuck at 61. He'll never reach OP8. Category:Blog posts